Reecuentro de corazones
by ninnae
Summary: La guerra contra Poseidón ha terminado, los guerreros se reúnen nuevamente, un traidor ha sido perdonado y los que estuvieron lejos del santuario por años han vuelto; un reencuentro que no se podía evitar, un destino regido por el corazón, Kanon y Mu vuelven a encontrarse en la escena antes de la guerra contra Hades, ambos deberán hacerse frente y revelar los secretos que guardan.


**Reencuentro de corazones**

**Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro de Saint Seiya.**

**_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

**De temática Yaoi, si no te gusta el genero abstente de leerlo.**

**Espero lo disfruten, y en cuanto a cualquier otro fic en que deba actualización será hasta el fin de semana.**

* * *

><p>—Kanon…<p>

—¿Qué haces aquí carnero —el tono despreciativo del tercer custodio no pasó desapercibido para Mu. Sin embargo no se dejó avasallar, sabía que el gemelo menor adoptaba esa actitud para mantener al resto del mundo alejado.

—Quería saber si era verdad que habías vuelto.

—Si lo he hecho, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

La mirada afilada de Kanon no intimidó a Mu, quien estaba muy tranquilo recostado sobre un pilar del tercer templo, ambos tenían asuntos sin resolver y no se iba a marchar del lugar hasta haberlos resuelto.

—No al contrario, me agrada mucho verte nuevamente —contestó Mu de manera amable y amena, con paso lento se acercó a Kanon, quedando a solo unos palmos de distancia lo miro directamente a los ojos, sus ojos claros demostraban lo mucho que lo había extrañado, la mirada dulce de Mu rompió el temple de acero de Kanon, en su interior se removían viejos sentimientos que creía enterrados. Mu siempre supo que fue el quien provoco todo el caos en el santuario, que fue el quien incitó a Saga al lado de la maldad, y fue el quien despertó a Poseidón con el único propósito de hacerse con todo el poder posible, a pesar de todas las atrocidades que cometió Mu se mantuvo estoico a su lado y entregándole todo su amor sin esperar nada a cambio, se conformaba con pequeñas migajas de atención del que en ese entonces era el dragón marino. Siempre lo miro con amor y Kanon cegado por la ambición no lo valoró, lo despreciaba y solo satisfacía sus deseos más primarios. Al menos esa era la imagen que recurrentemente Kanon se pasaba en su mente.

—No deseo verte Aries —Kanon habló con dureza y se alejó de Mu dándole la espalda, su sola presencia lo turbaba, el mismo siempre supo que en algún punto se había enamorado de la amabilidad del ariano, quien siempre calmo mantenía un semblante sereno, destilaba paz, una paz que siempre anhelo Kanon, pero… que nunca se atrevió a tomar e incorporar a su vida.

—Todavía te amo Kanon —Mu asió por el brazo a Kanon y volvió a encararlo. El gemelo endureció su mirada.

—No estoy aquí por ti Aries, sino por Athena.

—No me importa, solo deseo volver a estar contigo.

—Es tiempo de guerra, no de amoríos, tu amabilidad no te servirá en las peleas, no serás más que un peso muerto cuando llegue la guerra santa —la réplica severa y pétrea detuvo por algunos momentos el avance del caballero de Aries, pero…

—Daría todo por Athena, incluso mi vida de ser necesario, sin embargo mi corazón te pertenece solo a ti.

Kanon suspiró, Mu siempre ha sido demasiado testarudo, al igual que el carnero que gobierna su signo, podría intentar hacerlo cambiar de opinión con una mil y maneras, sin embargo sabía que no lo lograría, e interiormente, en su corazón no quería que el cambiase los sentimientos que profesaba hacia su persona. Lo quería solo para él, tal vez era un sentimiento egoísta, pero…es como se sentía.

—Mu…tú…

—¡Basta Kanon!, ¡siempre haces lo mismo!, ¡quiero que dejes de protegerme alejándome de ti!

—Tú no lo comprendes…

—Si lo hago, te he visto y escuchado más de lo que crees, todos estos años juntos no han sido en vano, te conozco como nadie lo ha hecho antes.

—¿Qué te hace creer que mis acciones han estado motivadas por tu bienestar Mu?

Mu sonrió ante el cuestionamiento de Kanon, estaba atrapándolo y pronto dejaría de replicarle.

—¿Por qué volviste por mí el día que Saga asesino a mi maestro y me alejaste del santuario, incluso antes de que yo supiera siquiera lo que estaba pasando?¿Por qué me cuidaste mientras crecía y me vigilabas? —Mu volvió a aproximarse a Kanon y envolvió sus brazos a través de la cintura del gemelo menor. Recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho, podía sentir aquel aroma tan conocido a sal y brisa marina, le confortaba, le daba seguridad, le hacía recordar aquel día—. ¿Por qué me tomaste con tanta ternura aquel día que te pedí que estuviéramos juntos?

—Solo saciaba mis necesidades niño —el gemelo se sentía acorralado, como negarse ante él.

—¿Necesidades?, recuerdo muy bien que me susurraste un te amo mientras me creías dormido.

Kanon abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, aquella noche tan lejana, después de haber hecho el amor, si hacer el amor, después de todo y aunque el geminiano no quisiera admitirlo se había enganchado del ariano hasta amarlo con locura, pero eso era algo que él no debía saber. Le había susurrado dos simple palabras al oído creyéndole dormido, aquel te amo quedarían plasmados en el corazón del dragón marino, palabras que hasta ahora no había vuelto a pronunciar por temor, temor a hacerse débil producto del amor, y temor a perderlo, pues si reconocía quien es para él, no podría evitar necesitarlo a cada momento del día, y si el en algún momento se iba… lo rompería en pedazos, aunque se proclamara el más malvado y vil de todos los hombres.

—No puedes negar lo que tus acciones inconscientes han demostrado —Mu susurra aun contra su pecho, afianza más el agarre, no desea soltarse nunca. Kanon se resigna, sabe que tenía la lucha perdida desde que volvió a verlo tan campante paseándose por el tercer templo mientras lo esperaba. Lo ocurrido con Poseidón le dio una nueva perspectiva de la vida, nuevos valores y razones para luchar, y ahora que tenía el perdón de Athena quería volver a comenzar y hacer las cosas bien, pero… ¿podría darse el lujo de amar?, incluso al saber que la guerra contra Hades está demasiado cerca, y donde lo más seguro es que pierda la vida—. Kanon es cierto que tenemos poco tiempo, pero ese poco tiempo que tenemos disfrutémoslo al máximo para no arrepentirnos después, y de esa forma podremos luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas cuando llegue el momento, sabiendo que hemos dado siempre lo mejor de nosotros por conseguir lo que deseamos.

—Aún no se te ha quitado aquella manía de leerle los pensamientos a las personas ¿no es así?

—Solo te los leo a ti, tonto geminiano.

Mu se suelta de la cintura de Kanon y en un impulso se pone de puntas y con sus manos atrae el rostro del gemelo, lo besa con fuerza y ansiedad, hace mucho que no prueba el sabor de sus labios, lo extrañaba; Kanon corresponde todavía con dudas, pero se deja guiar por Mu, el ariano muerde el labio inferior de Kanon y este al abrir su boca le deja espacio libre para que introduzca su lengua, juguetea largamente al interior de la cavidad del gemelo, un choque de lenguas entre ambos les hace escasear el aire. Se separan levemente, Kanon posa las manos sobre la cintura de Mu y lo atrae contra su pecho.

—Sabes que esto puede salir mal.

—Te amo Kanon y estar a tu lado será suficiente.

—Soy alguien cruel y despectivo… —Mu lo calló, sabía bien la opinión que tenía de sí mismo y no era la mejor.

—Eres tierno y protector con lo que quieres, pero sin ser agobiante, me das mi espacio cuando lo necesito, y no me tratas como si fuera a romperme, de alguna manera me respetas como guerrero.

—Siempre has sido alguien fuerte e independiente, aunque no me guste admitirlo, creo…que aquello era lo que más me enfadaba, que a medida que ibas creciendo me fuiste necesitando menos.

—Siempre te necesitare, jamás lo dudes.

—Yo… también.

—Me conformaré… con eso por ahora —Mu se soltó del agarre de Kanon y lo beso castamente en los labios.

—¿Cómo que te conformarás con eso por…ahora?

—Lograré que admitas que me amas —la seguridad de las palabras del ariano desconcertaron a Kanon quien río quedamente.

—Te costará lograr algo que no es cierto —dijo jugando Kanon para ver la reacción de Mu. Él le sonrió no creyéndole, le conocía perfectamente su faceta de mentiroso empedernido.

—Mmm ya veremos —Mu sujetó a Kanon del antebrazo y le sonrió traviesamente—.Veremos si dices lo mismo en unos momentos.

—¿Qué tienes en mente, borrego pervertido?

—Arrastrarte a ti a la cama y hacerte confesar todo lo que yo desee.

—Como si pudieras…

Mu lo beso nuevamente con fuerza, y entre caricias arrastró a Kanon a la habitación en donde más de algún secreto sería revelado entre suspiros y besos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto :).<strong>


End file.
